


Naughty Boy

by yearofmeteors



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofmeteors/pseuds/yearofmeteors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Forrester have a special arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

Joel watches as Forrester’s face materializes on screen along with a very flustered Frank. It’s the second Tuesday of the month and that means Forrester is going to bring Joel down to Deep 13 for quite a different kind of odd job. It’s an unusual set of circumstances but all in all Joel can’t complain. After all he was the one who convinced Forrester to try it out in the first place.

“I don’t want to babysit the bots!” Frank pouts.

“But daddy needs his ‘me time’,” Forrester says.

“It’s not ‘me time’ when  _Joel_  is going to be here. ‘Me time’ implies being alone.”

Forrester leers at Frank, “That little space gremlin is essential to ‘me time’.” Frank blushes and frowns.

“I’ll be down in a second Dr. Forrester, sir,” Joel says and they look up startled, “and Frank, the bots are watching a movie right now, so you’ll find them in the theater when you get up here.”

“Be quick getting down here boobie!” Forrester sings out, “You be quick too Frank, I don’t like to wait.” He slaps Frank on the ass as he scurries away.

“I’ll be quick sir,” Joel says. His smile shifts into a leer of his own when Frank moves out of sight. “Been a naughty boy, Clayton?” he asks, voice shifting lower.

“Always,  _Joel_. Always.”

..............................................................................................................................................

He changed into a tshirt and a pair of tight jeans before he came down. Forrester wants him out of his jumpsuit and Joel can’t complain. The game starts as soon as a steps into Deep 13 and they both know a jumpsuit would destroy the illusion.

Forrester’s sitting at a lab table, head down over some notes. Joel taps his foot against the floor and the scientist looks up. “Hello, Clayton,” he says and he feels the change crawl up his spine. Joel’s back straightens, chin pitching up and he looks down his nose at Clayton. He feels the persona of domination slide into his blood stream.

Their particular situation is a bit of an odd one. Forrester’s got him marooned and only by his say so is Joel even back on Earth. But all in all, Joel’s perfectly fine with it. He likes to see himself as a guy who rolls with the punches. This is just a reward for his patience. And what a reward it is.

“Uh, hello Joel,” Forrester stutters. He’s blushing and trying to bite down a grin. His hands are gripping the table. Joel smiles. Forrester, no Clayton, he’s Clayton here. Clayton is practically gagging for it. For Joel to take him apart and make him scream.

“Take off your lab coat. Get on your knees with your hands behind your back,” Joel says sharply. Clayton scrambles to comply, ripping his coat off and practically falling out of his chair. He falls to his knees in front of Joel, obediently placing his hands behind his back. Joel takes a hold of Clayton’s chin and jerks his head up. Clay’s always so compliant when they do this.

He leans down to growl in Clayton’s ear, “You’ve been a naughty boy while I’ve been gone, haven’t you?”

“Oh, yes sir! Yes, I’ve been a naughty boy. Such a naughty boy,” Clayton rambles.

Joel kisses his ear before standing back up. “Tell me how you’ve been a naughty boy.”

Clayton opens his mouth to begin but Joel interrupts him, “Be specific, so I know exactly how to punish you.” Joel notes the bulge in Clayton’s slacks, the way he’s squirming, the ragged quality of his breathing. He swallows down the urge to forge ahead and touch and push and take. Instead he stands his ground and listens as Clayton gasps out his last few weeks’ worth of evil deeds.

“Slow down,” Joel says sharply and Clayton groans, muscles tightening under his grey dress shirt as he struggles to keep his arms behind him.

“Yes sir.” Clayton takes a shaky breath and begins where he left off. Joel tries to focus on Clayton’s words but his mind detours to exactly how he’s going to punish him. Pain and begging are at the forefront of his mind. Joel listens for the important parts however, things to bring up as he lays Clayton over a lab table, telling him what each set of strikes is for.

“Mmmmmmm…” Clayton’s basically panting now, thrusting into the air. “I’ve been such a naughty boy Joel. I’ve been so bad.” He looks like a mess and Joel couldn’t be happier.

Joel takes his cue and takes a fistful of Clayton’s hair, jerking his head back, causing Clayton to let out a moan that goes straight to Joel’s cock. “You _have_ been a very bad boy, Clayton.” Clayton’s eyes brighten, a grin on his face. “But. . .” He drags Clayton’s face to his crotch and pushes his open mouth tight against him. “. . . what makes an insignificant boy like you, playing with a dollar store chemistry set, think he’s even worth my time? What makes you think you’re worth any of the effort?” Joel growls.

Clayton moans against his cock, mouth wet against the fabric of his jeans. “Better be something in it for me,” Joel says, dragging Clayton’s face from his crotch, neck bent back and exposed. “What do you think you can do to show me you deserve to waste my time punishing you?”

“Shouldn’t my evil deeds be enough to warrant punishment?” Clayton whines. Joel grins, he’s been waiting for this. Waiting for Clay to give him shit. He slaps Clayton across the face, hard enough to sting, but nothing more. Clayton practically jerks off the ground in response, body caught between Joel’s hand in his hair and the order to keep his hands behind his back. He moans, body shaking.

“Your _disrespect_ might warrant punishment,” Joel hisses, slapping Clayton’s face again. Clayton lets out a surprised moan, struggling under Joel’s hand. “Tell me Clayton, what are you going to do for me?” he spits out.

“Ah, yes! Oh Joel, ah, fuck . . . you can . . . fuck my face,” Clayton chokes out, “please.”

“Good boy,” Joel hums and Clayton shudders. He pushes Clayton back on his heels. “Stay.”

He opens his fly and draws his cock out, pushing his jeans and boxers down around his upper thighs. He runs his hand over himself, pushing into his fist lazily, watching Clayton practically drool on the floor.

“Come here, naughty boy and show me what you’re good for.” Clayton grins and surges forward, getting his hands on Joel’s hips. He licks up Joel’s cock, kissing it before swallowing him down. His mouth feels just as good as it always does, silky and wet. Clayton looks up at him, meeting his eyes through his glasses. Joel buries his hands in Clayton’s hair and thrusts shallowly into Clayton’s mouth, earning him a moan and a particularly talented tongue against the underside of his cock. He slides in deeper and Clayton surges forward to meet him, gagging. Joel slides back before thrusting forward and Clayton yells around his cock, a filthy sound. He settles into a rhythm, hot and slick, punctuated by the sound of Clayton moans and whimpers. He fucks Clayton’s face until he feels they’ve both had enough. He yanks Clayton’s head back and off of him. Clayton’s mouth hangs open, eyes dark, his hard on pushing lewdly against his slacks.

“Good enough,” Joel growls. “Now over to the table.” He pulls Clayton up by the hair and pushes him away. Clayton scrambles over to the table and stands just in front of it. Joel notes Clayton’s hands are behind his back and his feet are shoulder-width apart. He smiles, Clayton’s learned well, falling into the proper stance like it’s a second-skin. Joel climbs the rest of the way out of his clothes and strolls over to stand right behind Clayton. He runs his hands over his ass and squeezes before pressing himself up against him. The height difference would be irritating but Joel doesn’t mind as he presses his cock against Clayton’s ass. Pre-come and the remnants of Clayton’s salvia on his cock soak through his slacks making them damp. They’re ruined. Joel grins.

“Mmmmm, I think I know just what a bad boy like you needs.”

Clayton nods absentmindedly, rambling, “Oh please, Joel, please. I’ve been such a naughty boy, please.” Joel thought briefly of gagging Clayton the first time around, but he loves how noisy Clayton gets. Besides they both get off on Clayton calling himself a naughty boy.

“Bend over the table. That’s a good boy.” Clayton spreads himself out beautifully, legs apart, hands bracing himself for the punishment he’s dying for. “Hmmmm . . .” Joel runs his hands over his ass, feeling Clayton’s muscles clench in anticipation. He reaches around and undoes Clayton’s belt, drawing it out of the loops. He sets it on the table with a clatter and he watches as Clayton’s hands flex against the metal of the table at the sound. Joel unbuttons his slacks and tugs them down to reveal his bare ass. Of course Clayton would go commando today, always scheming like the good little mad scientist he is. Joel runs a finger down the crack of Clayton’s ass, making him squirm.

“This is for the radio incident,” he says lowly, hands running lightly over Clayton’s ass. He grips Clayton’s hip roughly with his left hand. “Why’d I think a naughty boy like you would know better?” He brings his right hand down hard, and Clayton jolts. He follows it with three blows in quick succession in the same place.

Clayton hisses, “Yes…” and rocks back for more. Joel complies with a grin, and rains down several more strikes on Clayton’s other cheek. Joel goes silent for a moment in concentration. He focuses on getting Clayton’s ass nice and red all over. The silence is broken by Clayton’s moans, a litany of ‘yes, yes, yes’ in time with Joel’s blows.

He runs his hands over the burning flesh and speaks, “such . . .” he lands two hard blows over the seam of Clayton’s ass and thigh. “. . . a . . .” he gets two in on the other side. “. . . naughty . . .” he brings his hand down as hard as he can on his right cheek. “. . . naughty . . .” he does the same on the left. “. . . boy . . .” He brings both of his hands down hard and Clayton yells. Joel grins taking the belt from the table. Clayton goes still in anticipation.

“Hmmmm . . . I think you’ll count these out. They’re for Project 4R,” Joel says as he folds the belt in half and runs it along Clayton’s ass.

He lands a softer strike on his right cheek and Clayton obediently replies. “One.” Joel increases the strength of his strikes, but keeps the timing even and controlled. By strike twenty Clayton is moaning the numbers out, shaking under him.

“Five more,” Joel purrs. The first one comes down quick and sharp. Clayton gasps out a ‘twenty-one’ and Joel follows with another hit before Clayton can finish his words. Each strike falls as soon as the last one is counted.

Joel pauses and observes Clayton’s sweat soaked back, his dress shirt plastered to his skin. His head is pressed against the table, thighs shaking. Joel hums, pleased with himself. He bends over Clayton’s back, cock slipping between his ass cheeks. He whispers in his ear. “One more round, you naughty boy.” Clayton thrusts back against him with a broken whine. “This is for that nasty little invention exchange from last week.” He rolls his hips before standing back up. He wastes no time landing hard stripes of pain against Clayton’s ass in quick succession. He doesn’t let up for a moment, covering his whole ass with dark red marks. Clayton’s screaming at this point. He lays in to him, getting twenty more hard hits in before he stops and drops the belt on the floor.

Joel plasters himself against Clayton’s back, mouth at his ear. “Mmmmm, such a bad boy,” Joel hums. “Tell me.”

“I’m such a bad boy,” Clayton says, voice wrecked.

“Took that so well though, my naughty boy. You deserve a little treat.” Joel falls to his knees, hands spreading Clayton’s ass as he leans forward, licking a stripe over his hole. Clayton shudders, caught between the sweet pain of Joel’s hands digging into his abused flesh, and pleasure from Joel’s mouth. Joel hums, mouth tight against his hole. His tongue plays against Clayton, making him squirm and shudder. Joel pushes in lightly before leaning back and liking a broad stripe over him again. He repeats the action, pushing in more and more each time. Soon he’s fucking him with his tongue, forcing obscenities from Clayton’s mouth.

Joel withdraws after a moment and leans back. He bites sharply into the meat of Clayton’s ass, and is rewarded with a shout. He pats his ass, standing up, “now take the rest of your clothes off for me,” Joel orders. He walks to the supplies cabinet and looks over his shoulder to see Clayton shaking, gingerly stripping out of his clothes. And the scientist’s obedient, returning to his previous position, legs spread and arms bracing himself on the table. Joel smiles, reaching up and grabbing the lube off the shelf. Clayton is always so fastidious.

“Oh god, please Joel, I need you to. . .” Clayton mutters out of nowhere, trailing off.

“Need me to what?” Joel asks as he returns to his spot behind Clayton.

“I need . . .”

“Clayton, tell me what you need me to do,” Joel spits out, grabbing Clayton by the hair and bending him back.

“Ah, I need you to take me.”

“How?” Joel asks lowly.

“Hard,” Clayton gasps.

“Good boy.” Joel shoves him back down on the table and opens the bottle of lube. He drips some over Clayton hole before slicking his fingers. He runs his fingers over the crack of his ass before pushing gently at the opening.

“Have you been doing what I asked?” Joel can feel that he has, he’s already opening up so beautifully.

“Everyday,” Clayton says, smile evident in his voice.

“Tell me,” Joel orders as he begins the slow process of stretching Clayton. He’s going to go slower than usual, drawing it out until Clayton is gagging for it.

“Every night . . .” Clayton gasps as Joel manages to brush against his prostate, “. . . every night I fuck myself on my fingers like you asked . . . I want to make it easier for you to fuck me . . . get used to having you inside me,” Clayton shudders, pushing back on Joel’s fingers, already eager to ride him, “once I’m ready I. . . oh Joel . . . please, I need . . .” he trails off with a moan, spasming around Joel’s fingers.

Joel strikes his ass with a growl. “Focus Clayton. I expect my naughty boy to do as I say.” Clayton’s back arches in pleasure, pushing himself further on to Joel’s fingers.

“Yes Joel, I’m sorry. I . . . your cock, remember when I took a cast . . .”

“Yes I remember, you sick bastard,” Joel growls, stretching Clayton’s hole a little wider than he’s ready for. Clayton shouts, hands clenching on the table. “Made a fucking dildo that looks like my dick you kinky fuck.”

“Yeah . . . I miss your cock so much Joel . . . I didn’t want to use just any cock when I’m getting myself ready for you,” Clayton whines.

“Fuck, you’re a sick, twisted, little shit.” Joel presses roughly against Clayton’s prostate causing him to buck and scream.

“You ready for the real thing, you naughty boy?”

“Yes, please, god Joel, please . . . I can’t wait any . . .” Clayton’s head drops, his entire body relaxing in anticipation.

Joel slicks his cock up and lines himself up, pushing forward slowly. He pauses as his head slips past the inner ring. Clayton shudders, trying to push back, but Joel holds his hips still.

“No, you naughty boy. I’m doing this properly.”

“But I need . . .”

Joel hits his ass again. “I don’t care what you need. I’m doing this right or not at all.” He pushes in a few centimeters more before pulling back slightly.

“Yes, Joel,” Clayton mumbles. Joel smiles, pushing in slowly again, half way in this time before rocking back. Clayton whimpers into the table, legs widening as if to encourage Joel to keep going. But Joel relishes in the slow tight slide of his movements, making Clayton shudder. Making him wait. He slowly pushes in then rocks back, over and over again, shallow thrusts that tease them both. Clayton murmurs indistinct words, hips twitching against Joel’s hands, eager to thrust back onto his dick.

“More, Joel, please, god anything, just please . . .” he whines, hips pushing harder against Joel’s hands. Joel grabs his hair again and yanks him back, causing Clayton to slide roughly back on his dick. Clayton chokes out a relieved sob, “Yesssss . . .”

“So impatient, you think this is all about you, don’t you, naught boy? But this is all a part of the punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Joel, but it’s taking too long . . .”

“As it should.” Joel grabs his ass, fingernails digging into his skin. Clayton chokes out a moan. “But beg then if you’re so needy. And do it properly. I don’t know if it will get you anywhere, but beg if you must,” Joel sneers, sliding ever so slowly into Clayton just to pull back at a snail’s pace.

“Fuck, oh Joel, please, I need you. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me hard. Show me who’s in charge. Make me scream, take me in the middle of my own laboratory. Please Joel. I’ve been so bad, please fuck me raw and put me in my place . . .”

Joel continues the sweet slow slide in and out, getting Clayton used to his dick so he can fuck him hard and rough when he’s ready. But Clayton keeps rambling, hips stuttering, begging falling off his lips like he was born for it. Joel adjusts his grip on Clayton’s hips and slowly slides all the way in, cock pushing against Clayton’s prostate. Clayton shudders, back arching. Clayton’s a writhing mess on the table, hips jerking, lewd sounds pouring out of his mouth.

“You like that?” Joel growls.

“Oh yes, thank you Joel. Please, more please.”

“Since you ask so nicely,” Joel says as he pulls back roughly and slides forward with a snap of his hips. Clayton shouts in response, head dropping between his shoulders. Joel picks up his pace and fucks him roughly, thrusts deep and fast. Clayton feels so good around him, pushing back in time with Joel’s thrusts, body strung out beneath him, gorgeous sounds pouring out of his mouth.

He pumps his hips, driving harder and harder into Clayton. He reaches up and gets a hold of Clayton’s neck, hand squeezing around his throat and pulls him back and off the table. Clayton chokes out a moan, spasming around Joel’s cock in pleasure.

“You like that?” Joel hisses.

Clayton can only gargle though Joel’s grip on his throat, an aborted nod in affirmation. His hips push back onto Joel’s dick, desperate for release. Joel slams into him, chasing his own orgasm, closer and closer as he increases his grip on Clayton’s throat, feeling his throat work against his hand.

“Such a naughty boy, so disgusting,” Joel slurs as his thrusts turn desperate, “the way you get off on this. I’m choking you, fucking you raw, and still you’re leaking all over your own damn lab table. You sick bastard, I can’t even punish you properly because you like it so much.”

Clayton whimpers through his constricted throat, hips stuttering. Joel lets go of his throat and Clayton falls to the table with a moan.

“Come for me you naughty boy,” Joel growls, falling forward over Clayton’s back, getting a hand on Clayton’s cock. He bottoms out and holds himself there, biting hard at Clayton’s shoulder. Clayton goes tight, frozen for a moment in pleasure and then he’s screaming his release, hips pumping into Joel’s tight fist as he comes in streaks across the floor of his lab. Joel rides out Clayton’s spasms, trying desperately not to come just yet. Clayton stills, whimpering and Joel slides out.

“God look at you, filthy, coming all over your laboratory floor,” Joel sneers, getting a hand on his cock, working himself roughly. Clayton looks over his shoulder at Joel, a blissed out smile on his face. He pushes his ass back, ready for Joel to come on him.

“Thank you for my punishment Joel. Please Joel, take what’s yours,” Clayton pleads, licking his lips.

Joel growls, getting a hand on Clayton’s ass. He digs his fingernails into his sensitive skin and Clayton moans, hips bucking.

“Please, Joel, please,” Clayton whimpers, “I’m yours Joel. Come on me, mark me as yours . . . please . . .”

Joel’s muscles lock and he shouts, hand tight and pressing bruises into Clayton’s skin as he comes in stripes across Clayton’s ass. His come runs down Clayton’s ass, filthy. Joel’s cock jumps painfully at the sight. He whimpers, shaking and falls on to Clayton’s back.

“So good, you naughty boy,” Joel murmurs into his shoulder, and licks over the teeth marks he left in Clayton’s skin.

“Mmmmmm, thank you Joel. Thank you.”


End file.
